Under Covers
by KoshEmi
Summary: Suna and Konoha are thrown into choas when Naruto and Gaara become irrevocably attracted to each other . In order to maintain their grasp on their source of power, insurance and safety, the two are forced to separate . Things can only go downhill from here ... Read and Review! (Fem!Naruto)
1. Chapter 1

**Under Covers**

_**Author Notes: **__So, this chapter acts as a kind of introduction so it's painfully short, but the next chapter is coming in a few hours so… not sorry about that :-) I know some people are kinda intimidated by long chapters, so I'll try cut down since I write 15 page chapters if I'm not careful… _

_**Oh!**__ I have nothing against Sasuke, but for the sake of the storyline, Sasuke is uhm… AWOL. Maybe he died, maybe he became a bunny, idk and I know this is major slack of me but just… pretend he disappeared and no one cares enough to bother! _

_**Summary: **__Suna and Konoha are thrown into chaos when Naruto and Gaara become irrevocably attracted to each other. They can not, under no circumstances, lose their Jinchuuriki's - their source of power, insurance and safety. Especially when one is a Kazekage, and the other a Hokage candidate. Naruto, caught inbetween, becomes and victim and loses everything. _

_**Warnings: **__Lemons and potty mouths in future chapters. Untrustable promises and erratic updates. And… shamefully limited vocabulary. Yay. _

_**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto, but I don't (in case you didn't know). But I own this storyline and this story :-) should I be proud?**_

* * *

**Chapter One**

Naruto and Gaara found their relationship changing, shifting, growing, before they knew it. What started off as somewhat of a comradeship born from the understanding of each other's hardship and pain as Jinchuuriki's as mere children at the Chuunin Exams turned to trust, loyalty, and an irrevocable love before they knew it - an impossible love.

Somehow, they both knew it was impractical and hopeless from the beginning – or, Gaara, at least, had known.

Naruto, who was not only irreplaceable and priceless as a Jinchuuriki, also carried her mother's bloodline of long life, the legacy of her father, the Yondaime, and also the burden as the only candidate for the Rokudaime Hokage.

Gaara too, was everything to his country. To them, he was the Jinchuuriki – the law bringer – the son of the previous Kazekage – the Kazekage.

The mere thought that Suna, or Konoha, would give up their source of power and safety, was laughable to say the least.

"The Kazekage and Naruto Uzumaki cannot be together."

There was an immediate murmur of agreement around Sunagakure's council room. Gaara clenched his fist, his nails digging into his pale skin.

The subtle shift in their relationship had not escaped the council's eyes, or ears.

Gaara locked his haunting, teal eyes to the wizened man who sat at the other side of the round table. The council elder did not flinch or avert his eyes – he had served the previous Kazekage, and undoubtedly, had the most experience in politics.

Gaara breathed in and realised it, slowly. He paused. "Express your reasons, council Elder."

.o.

" – under no circumstances, can Konoha lose the Kyuubi and its container –" the rest of Konoha's council members inclined their heads in agreement. They sat along the long wooden table, Naruto seated where Tsunade normally sat, at the end of the table. The room was cold and each sound echoed quietly within the soundproof walls.

Naruto opened her mouth to speak, but the Elder raised a hand to silence her. Naruto's lips pressed together in a tight line as the Elder continued to speak.

"- doing so would be foolish and unwise. Especially as the next Hokage, you cannot marry Kazekage Gaara. Instead, you should be educated of your duties as Rokudaime, familiarise yourself with our military forces, not matter how much you detest them – yes, Naruto Uzumaki - we are well aware that you have been slacking in memorising the structure and the ways of our ANBU. You should be fulfilling your obligations to the nation – "

" – by providing suitable heirs to continue the bloodline, or my legacy whatever," Naruto finished easily, rolling her cerulean blue eyes. The Elder pursed her lips.

"Yes," said a council member to her right, coldly. "If you were to marry the Kazekage – "

.o.

" – there is the apparent problem of who will give up their leadership and switch the receiving side of their loyalty. You did not possibly think that if the two of you married, you would lead both countries, together, at the same time?"

Gaara stared icily at him. Indeed, he had thought of it

The council member to his left shook his head disapprovingly. "Foolish. The Uzumaki will definitely not abandon her role as the Kage of Konohagakure – not after all the prancing around she had did as a child, shouting out declarations of 'I'm going to be Hokage!' – " Gaara's lip twitched in amusement despite himself "- More importantly, Suna and Konoha cannot become one. Konoha and Suna are different to the core, in more ways than one. Imagine if we joined – what name would we go by? How would the civilians mix? We trade differently, and with different products. There is no likeness in the way we function as a country."

"He is quite right," said another member tersely. "To cause such problems to the nation, all because of a silly attraction to a girl – as Kazekage, you should know better. The other countries would scramble to join forces against us the moment we declare ourselves a joined country. Complete annihilation – that's what would happen to us, dear boy."

Gaara held his silence.

.o.

Naruto frowned, her brows knitting together in thought.

"It's just marriage – we don't have to be Kage together – it's not like we _have _to mix –"

"Dear Lord, it's _different! _As a Kage, you should be dedicating every single pore of your body to the nation – not sharing it with your lover who lives miles away."

"But –"

"No! – Just – Just _think –_ think of all the complications from a silly little relationship! If Suna and Konoha are on the opposing side of the battlefield, will you allow your selfish emotions to interfere and in return cost us hundreds, maybe thousands even, of lives - the lives of soldiers who were completely dedicated in protecting the country, unlike their pitiful leader who was unable to raise a finger against her 'lover'? Would _you_ serve under someone who was volatile on the battlefield because of their emotions? _No! _That is _suicide… National _suicide._"_

.o.

"Three months then," Gaara said softly. "Give us three months to be together, undisturbed and then Naruto and I will no longer be affiliated. We will return to our respective duties and the subject will be dropped."

"Three month is too much. There is too much that could happen in that time. One week."

"Two months," Gaara offered.

"One week."

"I refuse to negotiate the time limit. Two months. Time is precious"

"Indeed," said the elder, nodding. "In that case, there is nothing to negotiate on. We cannot allow it."

"Then, shall we continue this meaningless banter?"

The council Elder pursed his lips in dissatisfaction. "Three weeks, no higher."

Gaara's eyes glinted. "One month. "

"… One month, no more."

.o.

_One month is such little time…_

"We will… talk about this with the Suna council?," asked Naruto. She stood up and shuffled her feet miserably.

"Indeed, we will send a message immediately. For now, you may return to the Godaime for your lessons."

The council rose, and their leaving footsteps echoed dully. Alone, Naruto kicked the Elders chair feebly, scowling.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and please leave a review! :-) would be greatly appreciated.**

**-KoshiroEmika-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Under Covers**

_**Author Notes: **__whoops I thought I edited and posted this chapter but I didn't! Silly me. Had a little panic attack but I made it, albeit it was cut short. Enjoy :) _

_**Oh! **__I've really been digging tattoos for a while now ehehe, and I'm really hopeful that my parents will let me get one! Eeeek, I've got a few ideas, but if you have any ideas/etc, please leave a note about it, it would be GREATLY appreciated! Mwah~_

_**Summary: **__Suna and Konoha are thrown into chaos when Naruto and Gaara become irrevocably attracted to each other. They cannot, under no circumstances, lose their Jinchuuriki's - their source of power, insurance and safety. Especially when one is a Kazekage, and the other a Hokage candidate. Naruto, caught inbetween, becomes and victim and loses everything. _

_**Warnings: **__Lemon/Lime and Naruto's occasional potty mouth. _

_**Disclaimer: Maybe if I wish really really **_**really **_**hard, Naruto will be mine. Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! *wishes really hard* … still not mine dammit.**_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Nn…"

Naruto released a shaky breath, her back arching against the wall. She placed her hands on Gaara's wandering ones, trying to pry them off.

"Wait, Gaara – ngh! Wait wait we ah… just got back… we need to – talk…"

He pressed his lips to hers. "Later," he whispered. "We can talk later." He tugged at her hair elastic and her long, golden locks untangled from the braid and cascaded into soft waves around her whiskered face. Gaara never understood how despite always keeping her hair in that messy braid, her hair always straightened after an hour or so. He gently cupped her breasts, kneading his thumb over where her nipple should b.

"No – Gaara!" She squirmed, biting down on her trembling lower lip in an attempt to hold back her moans. Irked, Gaara pressed his thigh against her arousal. She gasped and her cheeks turned bright scarlet. Her legs trembled, pressing back down on him to feel more of that delicious, _delicious _ecstasy.

Eyes barely open, Naruto could not, for the world, remember what she was going to tell him, after all the hours she had spent, mulling over how he would react to the news.

Whatever it was, they could talk later. _Much _later.

Gaara's hand slipped under her shirt and slid up her torso, dragging her orange shirt up with it. His lips hungrily attacked her neck, his teeth lightly scraping her skin – though only to the point it tickled her. Naruto vaguely realised her hands that had once been adamant in stopping him were now on his back, pressing him closer to her. She eagerly leaned into his touch.

"Ah…"

His thumb roughly traced the underside of her breasts before rubbing over her nipples once more.

"mmh!," moaned Naruto, her fingers tightly interwoven in Gaara's burgundy red hair when he left her neck to trace his tongue around her nipples. He caressed the now pert and rosy pink nubs with his mouth, occasionally flicking them with his tongue or tugging on them lightly with the very tips of his teeth. His clothed member strained against the thin fabric, begging for attention.

"Gaara…"

"Naruto," he murmured back, his lips travelling further down, placing butterfly kisses on her stomach, on top the swirling seal that kept her alive and sane. "…I love you. I love you, I love you." His left hand found hers, and he pulled her down to the floor, till her back was against the soft rug and he was on top. His body barely pressed against hers, but it was enough for him to feel her hard nipples and her to feel his member prodding at her thighs.

Naruto tugged him back to kiss him, her tongue slipping past his lips. His tongue battled hers back into her mouth, and took the chance to thoroughly explore her wet cavern, mapping out the territory.

Finding her distracted enough, he wormed his hand into her pants, slipping into her boxers (Which, frankly, were his. She was a girl – yet she wore boxers for underwear. He sighed inwardly - typical Naruto.)

His fingers pressed gently against her arousal. He circled and tapped at her clit, her wetness making it easy to slide his fingertips around. "Ahh! Oh – nn… ngh!," gasped Naruto, breaking the kiss as she threw her head backwards. "Gaara – oh! Stop nnh- don't tease! … Just – fuck… _hurry_!"

He kissed her jawbone, smirking at her reaction. So easy to arouse – and so _fucking _sexy.

He nudged two of his fingertips against her warmth, eliciting a wanton moan once more, before plunging them in to the hilt.

"Ah – ah! –_ ahh!"_

Naruto writhed as his long fingers thrusted into her, expertly nudging her sweet spot. He knew her too well.

(… Not that she was complaining.)

Before she knew it, the fingers left her, leaving her empty and god-knows-how-horny. She moaned in desperate need, her tan legs tightening around Gaara's waist and her blunt fingernails digging into his back.

He aligned his cock against her arousal, slowly pressing the tip in. Naruto's heels dug into his lower back, trying to push him in further but he remained at the painfully slow pace. Once he was fully sheathed, his breathing became shallower at her tightness and warmth. It wasn't until after Naruto finished squirming and adjusting herself that he finally allowed himself to lose control and impale her over, and over again.

.o.

Gaara returned to the bed with two steaming mugs of coffee. Naruto lay with her hair splayed out against the pillow, back to their normal straightness, staring out through the small window at the rising sun.

Catching sight of him, she smiled warmly and pushed herself up so that she was propped against the headboard. He handed her the coffee wordlessly and slipped into the right side of the bed, pulling the covers over himself. They were still naked from last night.

"Thanks," said Naruto gratefully as she inhaled the steam. "Haven't had anyone make me a coffee since I returned to Konoha." She shifted so she could rest her head against his shoulder, sighing in satisfaction.

"Haven't had a good night's sleep since you left Suna," said Gaara, smiling softly. "So… thank you for that."

She tensed, craning her head to look at him, her eyes wide and questioning. He stared back.

She paused. "You… still can't sleep?"

Gaara could tell she was upset, and alarmed even. Despite himself, he felt his chest warm up at the reminder that she sincerely cared for him. More than anyone ever did.

Naruto knew, since long ago, that Gaara couldn't sleep. Sleeping, to him, meant losing control of the Shukaku. The fear of placing his people in danger, and losing himself kept him awake at all times – this was so heavily ingrained into him, that even if he wished to sleep, he could not.

But when Naruto asked him to stay in bed with her one night, despite knowing his condition, because she had dreamt of a nightmare, he woke up the next morning to discover he could sleep, if Naruto was by his side.

They discussed it, and came to the conclusion that because she, as the container of the Kyuubi, was with him, it effectively disciplined Shukaku. Perhaps the Shukaku could not handle the presence of the Kyuubi, or any other tailed beats for that matter, being so close, that it dared not reveal itself. Whatever the reason, Gaara learnt to succumb to sleep.

"It's like this every time…," whispered Naruto, her hands tightening around her mug before setting it on the bedside table. "I'm here – you can sleep. We separate – and you can't… Yet… the council doesn't approve."

"Mhmm," said Gaara distantly. A thought struck him. "Is that what you wanted to talk about last night?"

She blinked owlishly, before suddenly punching his arm and jerking up. She glared at him as he winced and rubbed his abused arm.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Naruto. "Stupid – it was important! If only you listened to me yesterday _geez _but you were too fucking horny to listen and – and look where it's nearly landed us! _I nearly forgot_!" She punched him again.

"Yes, but I remembered, so no harm done. I deserve some credit for reminding you," said Gaara. Naruto huffed indignantly, muttering about his 'freaking libido'. He said softly, "… What was the council's verdict?"

Silence hung in between them.

"They said no. If I heard right, they should be coming this afternoon to Suna to talk with your old geezers." She paused, biting her lip. "They – they said we have to stop seeing each other. They're giving us one month together – I tried to negotiate but the old fart wouldn't budge. Fucking asshole."

He leaned in to press his lips against hers.

"Suna's council said the same."

Naruto smiled, and even Gaara thought it was a pathetic try. "I think they're planning on keeping us in Suna since if you left, Suna would be leader-less. We have Tsunade. The council members are still iffy about the verdict since they reckon your people would kidnap me… Ha– as if!" She smiled mischievously, pressing her fist against his chest.

They both laughed quietly: hers feminine, yet husky whereas his was deeper, and throatier.

.o.

She turned in surprise when she felt the hand on her shoulder. She grinned elatedly before throwing herself into the silver haired man's arms, forgetting about choosing which instant ramen to buy.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

He chuckled. No matter how old Naruto became, she never ceased calling him her teacher. "Hi, Naruto."

"Why are you here?," she asked. There were no missions for Suna – she had already finished them, and last time she checked, there were none. Tsunade always kept the missions regarding Suna and the villages around it to her so that she could have an excuse to visit Gaara.

"To supervise the meeting," said Kakashi. "Which, right now, is what I'm supposed to take you to –" his visible eye curved into an upside down U "- since you forgot, too busy picking out a ramen flavour."

She poked her tongue out. "I don't have a watch on me!"

"Excuses, excuses," he tittered, grabbing her arm. "I'll shunshin us there immediately. We're – I mean, _you're_ late."

Naruto realised – for the first time, Kakashi-sensei was lecturing her on time management. Moreover, he was on _time. _Tut tut, he was losing his touch.

Naruto felt her teachers arm slip off, and looked instinctively to the right to see Gaara. He smiled and motioned her to look at her elders. Unwillingly, she turned and saw the Konoha council members waiting for her to join them.

She shuffled across the room. Something unpleasant in her stomach dropped. She steeled herself, her preoccupation with ramen only moments ago forgotten.

"Naruto Uzumaki…," said a man who she recognised to be the head of Suna's council. "I believe you are aware that after this one month, you and the Kazekage will no longer be associated in any ways but as fellow Kage's, business partners, political leaders, or comrades, if you may. No more, no less."

"A question, Elders," she asked.

"Go ahead," the Konoha head member said.

"What will happen if… we breach these rules?"

There was no hesitation as the leaders answered.

"We go to war. You each will be restrained and your candidateship for Hokage will be revoked. Likewise, Gaara will be demoted from the position of Kazekage."

She nodded solemnly, her eyes downcast.

"Do you understand, Uzumaki?"

"… I understand."

"And Kazekage?"

"I understand."

.o.

Naruto flung her bags onto the bed before rushing over to the balcony and wrenching open the doors, her golden braid trailing after her. Gaara stood at the doorway, the elders reminding him of the conditions that came with this freedom.

Do not allow your relationship to be seen by the public eyes. Henge, if you must

Do not ignore any messages sent, for they may hold great importance.

Return, not a second late, in a month's time.

You cannot run.

Naruto's eyes sparkled as she took in the view. Every inch of the town bustled with people, even though it was nearing sunset. She could hear the chatter from all the way up on the balcony. It was a real wonder how the balcony doors had managed to muffle all this noise.

From her position, she could clearly see an Oasis, where several camels sat by, their eyes droopy and long necks bent at a strange angle. Her eyes followed their rope leashes to spot their owner, who also knelt by the lake, filling his canteen with water.

As a customer approached him, Naruto felt a hand worm around her waist. She grinned as she met eyes with Gaara. He lifted an eyebrow.

"You seem happy," he commented.

"Maybe," said Naruto vaguely. "Maybe not. But I thinking about what the council said and thought – to hell with that! We've got a month… so instead of moping around, it's definitely better to forget about everything for once and just let _go _and enjoy ourselves. I want to make this the best month of my life." She leaned up to kiss him

He chuckled into the kiss. Dear lord – she never ceased to surprise him. Here he was, crestfallen and sullen to think that there was but a month – and there was Naruto, bright and optimistic as ever, already setting a goal with that steady determination of hers.

"That's a tall order," he whispered breathily into her ear, after they broke the kiss. His tongue flicked out to lick the shell of her ear. "Do you think we can do it?"

She grinned confidently. "Definitely."

He laughed. "I think so too."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and please leave a review/constructive criticism! :-) would be greatly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Under Covers**

_**Author Notes: **__HAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAH OMG the review from you guys :')… everyone wants Naruto pregnant! Made my day – thank you! But to answer your question, no she won't get pregnant! __School starts in four days – eek! So not ready to wake up early again.. Oh! If you haven't already, listen to 'Little cry of the Abyss' and 'A soliloquy of the boy who cried wolf' by (a vocaloid songwriter) – they're absolutely amazing! As expected of one of my favourite composers. :-) Thanks for reading, and please leave a review! I've never incorporated songs into fics before.. but I tried! Its __**Demons **__by __**Imagine Dragons!**_

_**Summary: **__Suna and Konoha are thrown into chaos when Naruto and Gaara become irrevocably attracted to each other. They cannot, under no circumstances, lose their Jinchuuriki's - their source of power, insurance and safety. _

_**Warnings: **__the usual_

_**Shunshin:**__ it's a kind of teleportation/fast movement jutsu. But I think it takes up a lot of chakra or something like that, so it isn't used in battle much. _

_**Disclaimer: Naruto is not not NOT mine! Nor is the song! **_

**Chapter three**

4:20 am. Naruto stared at the clock that hung on the wall to her left, her head resting on Gaara's outstretched arm as they lay in bed. She did not blink, nor move in fear of somehow losing another second with him. She had not slept a wink that night. A month had passed much quicker than she had expected, or wanted. The clock's thinnest and scrawniest hand ticked loudly in the darkness, counting down each second. Her heart thudded loudly, but slowly, counting along. Her hand moved to rest above her chest, piled under blankets to ward off the stinging cold of the desert nights.

She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fists. One hour and forty minutes till she had to leave this place that had become her and Gaara's fortress the moment they stepped in. One hour and forty minutes till she was back within the tall walls of Konoha.

"You don't have to do it, you know." Naruto turned to see Gaara, his teal eyes boring into hers, hauntingly bright even in darkness. Though his dark circles had almost disappeared with a month of sleeping regularly, every part of his face was etched with tiredness. They would soon return, after today.

She knew what he meant – of course she did! She wasn't _that _stupid. The question had plagued her for the past month. It had probably always present in the back of her head, nagging and nudging her. But the thought of leaving Konoha was impossible. The thought of giving up her dream of Hokage, after all this time, was even more impossible. She had trained hard for years – had dreamed of the moment too many times to keep track. Happiness and _rightfulness _was not enough to describe her emotions when she found out her father had been the fourth Hokage. She was born to be Hokage. Of course, temporary bitterness tagged along at the idea that her father of all people had been the one to cause the misery of her childhood by trapping the nine-tails inside her. She couldn't stay angry at her father though – she was glad that no one else had to go through the pain and isolation.

"I couldn't." Naruto shook her head. "You can't either."

Before she could blink, her vision was filled with Gaara's face and her hands were pinned down beside her head by strong hands. His eyes were clenched shut, his brows knitted and his body was racking with tremors. His chest was bare, and seemed to be even paler than usual in the dim moonlight. She looked at him quietly, breath caught and eyes wide with surprise. But not fright.

Naruto was not expecting so much emotion and chaos in the usually calm teal eyes when Gaara opened them again. She couldn't think of anything plausible to say except a lame, quiet repeat of "I couldn't" after a small silence.

"You could!," he snarled, eyes boring into hers. "I love you! Is that not enough?!"

Of course it was enough. In fact, it was more than she could have ever asked for, before she met Gaara. She had never expected to find someone who wanted her just as much as she wanted him. She had never expected that she would find happiness in Gaara. She had _never_ expected so much love. But it had made her selfish – she had forgotten about the people she lived to help – the home that had given her friends, like Sakura, annoying but frightfully kind, and Kakashi-sensei who was smart, but so perverted and always late. There was Shikamaru, who was smart but lazy (Shikamaru was never as late as Kakashi-sensei, but Naruto wondered if laziness came with intelligence. If it did, by god, hell would freeze over before she turned somewhat brainy.), Ino and Chouji, who ate like pigs though one was skinny and the other a size of a barrel, Tenten, who was almost as violent as Sakura when angry, Hinata who was so innocent and kind and her cousin Neji who made the most sense out of everyone… only when she had beat him up because of all the 'fate' and 'destiny' shit he had been pulling. She had forgotten her everything for one person.

"I love you too," Naruto said, her gaze never wavering. She had to stay calm – she had to get Gaara back in control.

"You don't! If you loved me, you wouldn't have chosen _them _over me!"

"I didn't choose them over you!," Naruto snapped back, instinctively defensive. "We've been through this! Fuck – Gaara, can't you just understand that there's more to this world than just us?" She strained against her restraints. "Let go of me Gaara!"

"There's nothing… _nothing _more important to me than you Naruto – nothing!"

"You have your country – they _need _you Gaara! Fuck – let go!"

"_No!"_ he bellowed, his hands tightening. "_I _need you! Come with me Naruto – there will always be another person they can find to become Hokage… but for me, there's no one to replace you!"

Naruto bared her teeth, hissing. How _dare _he dismiss her dream so easily. He _knew _how important it was to her. He was not expecting it when her knee rammed into his stomach. Gaara winced and let go. He crashed into the wall opposite of the bed, clutching his stomach with one hand, the other resting on the wall. She didn't give him time to rest before she leapt to him, aiming a punch at his face. He grabbed it before it could land, and pulled her forward. She stumbled towards him, before the breath was knocked out of her lungs when his leg rammed into her side with a vicious kick. Her free fist delivered a clean uppercut to his chin in return.

Gaara recovered quickly, and used the arm he was holding to twist their bodies so that she was pinned to the wall. He trapped the other wrist too, and dug his knee into her thigh. She was trapped.

"Think about it for a moment Naruto," he murmured, bent over her to place his head next to hers. He had been the same height as her a long time ago, but had grown taller and taller before her eyes – one of the unfair things about puberty.

She was almost repulsed at her own body for shivering at the ticklish sensation of his hot breath on his ear. She was always unbelieving at how well he knew her body – she hadn't even known her ears were so sensitive before he paid 'attention' to them. She shook her head – it wasn't the time for this. She flushed pink at her little distraction. She made a small unintelligible sound in the back of her throat, signalling him to continue without losing too much of her pride. "Imagine how feared the two of us would be. Two Jinchuuriki's in Suna… And we'll be able to be together, and we won't ever have to be separated again. No one would dare to mess with us… _you_. No one will touch you. You won't have to worry about Konoha – you'll be safe with Suna. Konoha can function just fine. I'll protect you."

"I don't need protecting!" she growled angrily. "I don't want to be feared! _I want to be Hokage!" _Her voice rose, ending in a shrill screech.

"Naruto - "

"No – _you _stop and listen! You're being so childish – so selfish! You're acting as if it's the end of the world just because we won't be together! There'll be so much innocent blood shed, because of our selfishness if we act like idiots." She breathed heavily, eyes glaring at Gaara who stared back. She squirmed. "Get this in your mind Gaara: I. _love. _You… Very much. But this – this isn't something I can give up. I can't imagine anything without Konoha. And nothing you will say will change that."

There was a silence as he processed the information. "Nothing?" he whispered, his lips inches from hers. Her heart twisted at the aching pain that replaced the anger in his expression.

"Nothing," she said firmly. He pressed his lips to hers gently before pulling her into is arms and embracing her tightly, his head buried in her hair, inhaling her spice-like scent. His hands held her shoulders almost painfully. Naruto didn't complain, because she knew the fingers digging into his back were just as painful. They stilled, the only sound filling the air being the soft, yet devastating sound of the clock counting down the meagre amount of time they had left, and their breathing.

She let go first, but slipped her hand into his, giving a small squeeze. "Come on, let's get dressed and make some breakfast." He nodded silently, reaching out for his white linen shirt and releasing her hand only to slip it on. Their hands met again, though Naruto wasn't sure if Gaara had wormed his hand back into hers, or she had grabbed his again. Either way, she welcomed the small piece of warmth.

After a quiet breakfast, Gaara placed the dishes into the sink, glancing towards the clock. He could easily hear Naruto singing in the shower over the running tap even though she was down the hallway. He smiled wryly. She wasn't as loud as usual but her singing was slightly off key as usual. It wasn't unpleasant to listen to.

"_I want to hide the truth_

_I want to shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come" _

He turned off the tap, and began to lather dishes with soap with a sodden sponge. He listened quietly.

"_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide"_

He turned the tap back on, and rinsed the dishes before placing them on the metal rack to dry. Tugging off the rubber gloves, he glanced at the clock. 5:50.

"_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide."_

"Naruto – are you finished?" The shower was already off, but Naruto had not come out yet.

"Almost!" she shouted back, despite the fact that he was right outside the door. She ran her hands over the orange material of her shirt to flatten out any creases. She slammed open the door in her haste, and would have squashed him if he hadn't pulled away in time. He felt the warm air and her spicy scent flutter across his face from her shower. Her hair was still wet, but braided. She looked up at him with her glistening blue eyes, and smiled. He offered his hand, and she accepted it immediately, never breaking her gaze.

"Ready?"

"… Yeah."

Naruto felt the tingle on her skin as he began drawing out chakra to shunshin the two of them out of their fortress.

"I love you."

Naruto snickered at their synchronised confession. He smirked before he released the chakra, bringing them back to the gates of Suna in a cloud of smoke.

When Naruto could see again, Gaara stood opposite of Tsunade, several feet from her. It was only moments till wiry and strong fingers inevitably curled themselves around her shoulder, restraining her. Ouch. She winced – would they ever be able to trust her?

"It's promising that you have returned her back to us on time, young Kazekage," said the female elder, who was grasping onto her shoulder. Naruto's attempts to shrug it off were ignored, and old woman kept her iron hold. She scowled. "The terms have been met - I imagine that our alliance will continue?"

"Indeed." A man on the other side spoke up, his eyes solemn and lips unsmiling. "It's a relief that everything has turned out the way it should be… May you have a safe journey back."

Tsunade gave a curt nod before wrapping a hand around Naruto's shoulder. To Naruto's relief, the old woman's hand slithered off. In the momentary pause, Naruto smiled to Gaara, giving a small wave. She didn't have enough time to see him reciprocate the gesture as her vision was overtaken by white. When her vision cleared, she stood with Tsunade in the Hokage room, back in Konoha. She stole a glance at the clock.

6.00 am

Zero hours, zero minutes, and zero seconds till she once again became Naruto Uzumaki, the nine-tailed Jinchuuriki, Hokage candidate, and protector of Konoha.

Zero hours, zero minutes, and zero seconds till Gaara was once more the one-tailed Jinchuuriki, sixth Kazekage, and protector of Suna.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and PLEASE leave a review! :-) **


End file.
